


星の名は

by natsusora



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsusora/pseuds/natsusora
Summary: 2017.7.25那天DD和广大吃烤肉的时候闯进砂糖的包间然后就一起吃了饭最后砂糖还请客那天的后续。写于2018.1，存档用。
Relationships: Kamiki Ryuunosuke/Satoh Takeru, 糖木
Kudos: 2





	星の名は

**Author's Note:**

> * 独立短篇，暧昧期糖木的夏季日常，带一点点隼→木，隼人单箭头（。）  
> * アルタイル＝Altair＝彦星（日语叫法）＝牵牛星，因为涉及到一些暂时不想在开头就解释的梗，所以暂时先使用了アルタイル，用日语片假名拼出英文发音的叫法【。

雨后凉爽的空气。清新湿润的青草味。时远时近的缥缈蝉鸣。触目所及都是葱茏的绿意……这是新宿御苑的夏天。  
夜空澄净又清朗，数不尽的繁星好像洒在蓝丝绒上的一把碎钻。他们在水边散步，于是浩瀚的星空不止在头顶闪耀，也在足下荡漾。往深黑色水面望去时，会有短暂的恍惚，仿佛其他一切都消失，天地间只剩下这一片静谧的灿烂，以及在它面前如此渺小的自己。  
“Take chan你看，那是アルタイル、ベガ和デネブ组成的夏季大三角，アルタイル和ベガ的话，说成彦星和织姬应该更好懂吧……”  
明明刚才只喝了几口酒，神木现在却像喝醉一样，仰头指着夜空，雀跃地絮絮叨叨。而不妙的是以要开车为理由没有喝酒的自己，不知为什么居然也被他感染，心里有什么东西开始蠢动起来。  
“Take chan！”神木突然转过身来，眼睛亮亮地看住他。“提问！你猜我最喜欢三颗星星里的哪一颗？”  
“唔……”他心里其实并无头绪。“アルタイル吧？”  
“哇猜对了！Take chan真厉害！”  
神木开心地叫着，又仰起头看天不看路，跌跌撞撞地跑到前面去了。生怕他不小心摔倒，佐藤健赶紧追上去。  
“喂……等等我啊！”

*

来新宿御苑是佐藤的主意。  
他们有一阵没见了，而小孩反常地在line上也并不热络。最近工作很多？佐藤想问他，但他自己也很忙，有闲暇想念起小孩充满活力的笑颜时往往已经是深夜，佐藤就也不便再贸然发信息过去打扰他。于是初夏走了，仲夏来了，惊觉他们已经快一个月没怎么联系的时候，佐藤似乎提前感到了一丝秋天的落寞。  
今天傍晚他和朋友一起吃饭，无论如何也没想到会这么凑巧和神木偶遇。纸门向一侧拉开，小孩笑嘻嘻地探进一个脑袋的时候，佐藤愣了一会儿，然后还是忍不住轻笑出声。  
非常有他的风格呢。  
“听老板说Take chan你们在这里！”  
小孩说着就大喇喇走进来。跟在他后面的松冈广大则是非常明显地对贸然闯入前辈的包间感到了不安，和他们打招呼的时候整个人都非常拘谨。而神木已经熟门熟路地跑到佐藤身边坐下，甚至挤了挤他示意他往旁边让一让。  
似乎一点都不担心他这么做会失礼。  
有时候佐藤会想，神木心里应该很清楚界限在哪里。佐藤有自信，如果碰到的是别人而不是自己，这个一向谦逊的孩子一定不会这么做。他们之间仿佛形成了一种默契，正因为对象是他，神木才会这样和他撒娇。  
而他不会告诉神木的是，他对这其实还挺受用。  
“要单独去散散步吗？”结完账以后他对神木说。朋友闻言识趣地道了再见，松冈对前辈请客感到了再度不安，而神木——神木拼命咬住嘴唇也掩饰不住眼角眉梢的笑意。于是佐藤也终于宽慰地放下心来，原来这一个月他真的只是很忙，并不是……。  
那么，“去哪里呢？”  
“唔……驹泽公园？”  
佐藤咳嗽一声。他并不想去中村隼人和神木常去的地方。“还是去新宿御苑吧。你也喜欢那里的。”  
“好！”

*

顺着神木手指的方向，佐藤辨认出满天繁星中的夏季大三角。东南方的高空，比其他星星更为耀眼夺目的，アルタイル……ベガ……和デネブ。影影绰绰的银河横贯其中，アルタイル和ベガ，彦星和织姬，不管用什么名字称呼，都只能在天之川的两边遥遥相望。  
神木在拍照。他朝夜空举着手机，但似乎一直没找到合适的角度，纠结地进进退退。佐藤向他走过去。“手机拍的效果好吗？”  
“只是想拍下来做纪念而已！因为今天是特殊っ……！！”  
咚的一声闷响，倒退中的他一头扎在佐藤胸前。小孩突然噤声。  
佐藤沉静地站着，没动，也没有说话。他感觉到神木小小地抽了口气，但他仍然保持着举着手机仰面倒退的别扭姿势。小孩的头毛蹭得他下巴痒痒的，他从他们身体相贴的部分逐渐传来神木略高的体温。佐藤发誓他还感到了轻微的震颤，而他不知道这是源自神木的心跳，还是他自己的。  
不知过了多久，神木终于能够再度出声。不同于刚才精力充沛的样子，此刻他的语调低回而柔软。“对不起Take chan……可以就这样别动吗？马上就拍好了。”  
“……好喔。”  
于是神木继续在他胸前靠了一会儿。与此同时一片安静中响起快门清脆的咔嚓声，像是要传到人心里去似的。  
然后神木小心翼翼地从他身上挪开，歪着头摆弄了好久的手机，好像他突然发现这是世界上最有意思的东西。  
佐藤知道他害羞了，心里觉得他可爱，又有点不自知的得意。他凑过去看，神木便立刻受惊一样抬起头，慌张地笑了笑说：“拍糊了……”  
“你也有ins账号？”  
“……诶？！”

*

总之现在是互相交换了ins的状态。  
他们都没有公开的官方账号。佐藤是因为朋友们都在用，所以在他们的鼓动下开了个小号。但他自己很少拍照，平时基本只是围观。神木之前为了宣传写真集和新剧开过两个官方账号，但这都不能算是自己的。他这么喜欢拍照怎么可能不用ins呢，以前佐藤偶尔想过这个问题，只是并没有合适的时机问神木，直到今天。  
他浏览着账号过去的po图。神木拍的照和他本人一样，纯粹、透明，有自己独特的视角和发现，有时候因为技巧不专业，所以还有一点点可爱的稚拙。  
和佐藤其他朋友都不一样。  
咖啡杯旁被掰碎一半的姜饼人的微笑。铁道旁开出的沾着雨水的小花。透过摆在阳台上的黑框眼镜看到的橙红色落日余晖。有时候还有很有意思的配字，比如在一张懒洋洋的野猫照片下面，小孩写道：看到它的时候想起了一个人。  
除此之外佐藤并不意外地看到很多他自己的照片。一开始神木有些害羞地不太情愿和自己交换账号也许就是因为这个吧。“这些究竟是什么时候拍的啊……”他有些无奈地问。  
“毕竟我是要出版你的写真集的……！”  
神木用这种口气说话的时候，佐藤总是无法反驳。  
然后他注意到一张最新的照片。无论怎么看起来都非常普通的御守，非常普通的角度，似乎不应该出现在众多精心拍摄的照片里。但神木在下面很高兴地写：隼人的手信！^ ^  
“这是什么？”佐藤盯着看了一会儿还是忍不住明知故问。  
“隼人去京都的时候在贵船神社买的。”神木回答，后面半句变成了小声的嘟囔，“明明是结缘有名的神社，结果他只给了我一个平安守喔……”  
所以这阵子他没有和我见面，却和中村见面了？  
心头有模模糊糊的、针扎一样的感觉泛上来。并不疼，反而让他觉得痒痒的，还勾出一丝不甘。他从手机上抬起头看住神木。“你想要结缘的御守吗？”  
“和谁结缘？”  
话说出口，佐藤才明白自己问了个多危险的问题。  
有一瞬间，他还以为神木要说出那个他们彼此都知道的、呼之欲出的答案。佐藤隐隐地懊悔，害怕这个答案会打破他们之间微妙的平衡，而他对此还没有做好准备。  
但神木什么都没说。尽管他看上去一副被问了个正着的样子，呆呆地张口结舌，但他什么都没有说。他慌乱地移开视线，突然一闪身又跑远了。“秘密……！”他叫着，气息短促，只留给佐藤一个匆忙的背影。

*

那天后来神木看上去情绪一直很低落。送他回去的时候，佐藤偶尔通过后视镜偷瞄眉眼低垂的小孩。他刚才有一刻大概是真的想要表白吧。他被他仓促地推到舞台中央，被迫在瞬间鼓起全身的勇气，但也许是因为害怕被拒绝，到关键时刻又悉数放弃。  
经历了这样的情绪大起大落，现在才会提不起精神。  
对佐藤而言只是无心的一句调笑，但神木这么认真地应对，让他忍不住自责起来。  
但他喜欢的就是神木纯粹的心性这一点也说不定。  
车开到神木家楼下，这时小孩勉强振作起来，用和往常一样的语调开心地道了再见，又谢了一次他请客。佐藤心中一动，叫住正要下车的他。  
“把手伸出来。”  
“诶？”  
“伸出来就是了。”  
神木犹犹豫豫地朝他伸出手。佐藤从大衣口袋里掏出薄荷糖递给他，谨慎地确保自己的手指摩擦过他的掌心。  
“付账的时候在柜台拿的。……你嗓子好像有点哑。”  
神木愣了一下，突然灿烂地——太过灿烂地笑了出来。“谢谢喔。Take chan呢？不吃吗？”  
“你是笨蛋吗。只是一颗糖而已。”  
到这时候，神木才好像终于完全恢复精神。他嘿嘿笑着，说“那我不客气啦”，然后终于依依不舍地上楼。

*

看到神木家的灯光亮起之后，佐藤仍然坐在车里。他不知道自己想要做什么，只是不想就此离开。最后他拿出手机又打开ins。  
神木已经把今晚的星空po上去了。确实如他所说很模糊，有残影，果然是因为小孩拍的时候太紧张吗……  
_今晚的アルタイル_  
_你不知道的 只属于我的秘密_  
照片的配文是这个。  
底下已经有评论。“那我就是アルタイル呀”，一个佐藤不知道是谁的账号说。  
“诶？？”神木回复。  
那个人发了条链接过来。“アルタイル就是彦星不是吗”  
佐藤忍不住打开链接——中村隼人（佐藤啧了一下）盛装出演歌舞伎的照片，说他参与的《流星》会在Etere播放，而他扮演的角色，正是彦星。  
那么这个小号就是中村啊。

关掉手机，佐藤在车里又坐了很久。  
他和神木认识多久了？他想。八年？九年？他生命中已经有三分之一的时间有他参与。跨越了这段漫长的时光，他已经长成大人，而神木却似乎还是和当年一样，永远是那个执拗的少年，永远会对他伸出双手，不管是对当年和神木一样懵懂的他，还是对现在不苟言笑内敛的他。  
他们的关系呢？又会怎样？  
他知道神木喜欢自己。有时佐藤会想神木知不知道这一点，他觉得他也许知道，但神木那双纯粹透明的眼睛让他产生怀疑，然后意识到自己的卑鄙。他一直小心翼翼地计算着他们之间的距离，如果神木靠得太近他就后退，而如果神木灰心地远离……他又会前进。  
佐藤知道只要他愿意，神木就会是他的。他并非不愿意，只是他思考得更多，也顾虑得更多。看到神木横冲直撞的热忱态度，他有时也会有冲动，想要跨越他们之间最后的距离，不管不顾地宣告他的所有权。  
所以对不起，他的アルタイル只能是我。  
《君の知らない物語》，Supercell的名曲。神木的照片配文是引用了这首歌的歌词。虽然不及他这么宅，但传唱度这么高的歌佐藤还是知道的。趁自己没有后悔之前，他在神木的ins下留下评论。

*

“你不知道的 只属于我的秘密”  
“我知道喔。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始是在15年金田一making里知道了DD喜欢的星星是彦星，然后发现16年七夕DD的推文“七夕ですね〜あれがデネブ、アルタイル、ベガって三角形を指でさせるほど綺麗に見えるといいですね”化用了《君の知らない物語》这首歌的歌词，感觉可以用这个梗写个故事，然后17年隼人居然在歌舞伎里扮演了彦星，好的那么这个故事可以加入三角元素了hhhhhh
> 
> 正文里没有写得很清楚，但是如果配合歌词一起看的话就会明白说的是没有说出口的暗恋，是DD心情的写照了【。DD在ins说“你不知道的只属于我的秘密”，秘密就是他暗恋砂糖，砂糖最后评论说我知道喔，也算是对DD心情的一种回应吧【。
> 
> 可能光看正文比较难懂，但是我觉得糖木有时候就是这样的，不会很直白，非常微妙，因为我觉得DD是个文艺青年x然后砂糖的想法也比较细腻，再加上两个人在暧昧期，所以就写成现在这样了【。
> 
> 隼人去京都的贵船神社也确实有这么回事，是17年7月初在ins上说的。


End file.
